


[Podfic] Come See Inside My Bones

by painted_pain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_pain/pseuds/painted_pain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't recognize the signs until it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Come See Inside My Bones

**Title:** Come See Inside My Bones  
 **Author:** cassandra_leeds  
 **Reader:** painted_pain  
 **Pairing:** Derek/Stiles  
 **Length:** 27.57MB, 00:30:02

 

 **text:** [here](http://cassandra-leeds.livejournal.com/31882.html)  
 **mp3:** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?uolnmwu68dckcm5) @ mediafire

_ warning for dubious consent! _


End file.
